


To You

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Tired Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, markhyuck fluff, to you episode tribute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: "Entah sejak kapan nama Haechan menjadi lebih akrab dibandingkan Donghyuck."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	To You

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyuck selalu berpikir nama 'Haechan' terlalu indah untuknya, namun Mark tidak berpikir demikian.

Lelah. Mark berusaha mengusap pergi penat, berujung meregang selagi melirik ke arah kusen jendela. Langit Seoul nampak remang dari dalam ruang studio. Lagi-lagi, dirinya terjebak dalam sesi rekaman tidak berujung. Dirinya memang dikenal cukup egois dalam bekerja: tidak mudah puas. Mark rela membakar habis waktu isirahatnya demi membayar kesempurnaan. Salahkan sifat perfeksionisnya yang mendarah daging, kian menebal jikalau terus dikikis.

Tepat di luar ruang hampa, di atas sofa bergaris , Haechan tertidur bersama lensa kaca yang masih terpasang. Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sana. Tidak seharusnya Haechan membuang kesempatan emas untuk berehat sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam jam kerja gila untuk 2 bulan kedepan. Tidak seharusnya Haechan menemaninya rekaman hingga fajar.

Nyatanya Haechan tetap bertahan di sana. Menunggu Mark hingga selesai rekaman, menemaninya.

Pukul 2 pagi. Seoul yang kini berada di tengah peralihan musim telah menyemai semerbak menyenangkan. Mark memang bukan penggemar berat musim semi, namun melihat energi seluruh member seakan terisi ulang oleh suasana baru membuat Mark, mau tidak mau, ikut berenang dalam euforia. Terutama hari ini, setelah mereka menyudahi rekaman konten otodidak bertemakan #TO YOU.

Studio rekaman terasa sepi usai Taeil meninggalkan ruang rekaman, menyisakan sendu tak berucap sepanjang hari. Tidak ada yang bicara maupun protes. Janggal memang, namun masih nyaman-nyaman saja untuk digenggam seharian.

Proses rekaman terus berjalan dalam ritme yang terhitung cepat tanpa adanya kesalahan yang berarti. Tidak hingga tepat pukul 7 malam ketika Johnny masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa 5 loyang piza berukuran besar dan 10 porsi ayam potong. Matanya sembab, diiringi seutas senyum tulus tercetak kapital pada wajah. “Aku sayang kalian semua!” teriak Johnny kemudian, disusul raung tangis yang menggema.

Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya: luar biasa.

Semuanya berpelukan. Samar-samar dapat Mark dengar sengguk tangis yang keluar dari beberapa member, disusul suara tawa dan seribu ungkapan sayang. Taeyong memimpin sulang masal dengan karbonat kalengan, berpesta kalori dan lemak kemudian. Persetan program diet, mereka pantas merayakan kesuksesan _comeback_ kali ini walau hanya untuk sementara.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Haechan menarik lemah lengan pakaiannya yang dirasa cukup longgar di tengah pesta pora. Mark berusaha menoleh kemudian, namun sang lawan bicara justru nampak samar. Iris keduanya tidak berjumpa. Mark mengernyitkan alis, menggigit piza dengan brutal setelahnya. “Aku mau kita bicara. Hanya kita berdua.”

_Wow_.

Genggaman pada lengan bajunya dirasa perlahan melonggar. Haechan meraih sepotong ayam dari atas nakas tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, mungkin mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

“Kapan?”

“Nanti. Setelah rekaman.”

Mark menggeleng keras, “Haechan-ah, kau tahu betul kali ini aku mendapat jadwal rekaman paling larut.”

“Bukan masalah besar, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai.”

“Jadwalmu besok pagi dengan Dream?”

“Tidak banyak. _Final fitting_ dan _final touch_ untuk koreografi.”

Kebisingan suara latar menjeda keduanya dari saling debat, meringankan suasana pembicaraan yang dirasa mulai meninggalkan sesak tidak nyaman.

“Mau bicara soal apa?”

Haechan mengedikan bahunya, tersenyum sarkas. “Apa gunanya aku mengajakmu untuk bicara nanti malam secara privat jika sekarang aku bisa memberitahumu?”

Sudah cukup lama keduanya tidak menghabiskan satu malam untuk berbincang. Salahkan saja jadwal kegiatan mereka yang tak kunjung bepapasan. Ruang dan waktu terus memisahkan keduanya, dan Mark mulai merindukan sesi cek-cok hariannya bersama Haechan.

“A-ah, tapi,” Haechan mengedikan bahunya, memandang Mark, meragu dalam nada. “semuanya kembali lagi padamu. Jika kau keberatan, kita bisa menundanya. Tapi— _ya_ , kau tahu. Waktu mungkin tidak lagi mengizinkan kita berdua bertemu hingga minggu depan.”

Mark kembali mengunyah piza dalam mulutnya, yang lebih muda sangat jarang meminta. Iris Haechan seakan berbinar penuh harap, memohon dengan sangat tanpa ucap. Rasanya salah jika Mark menolak Haechan sekarang.

“Oke. Nanti malam.”

Mungkin hanya imaji Mark yang bodoh. Haechan memberikan senyuman lega sebelum berdalih pada ayam potong yang kini tidak lagi berwujud konkret. Sirat memang, nyaris luput dari irisnya yang rabun, tetapi Mark menerima makna syukur dan terima kasih yang dihaturkan secara tulus.

Maka pukul 2.30 pagi, Mark mengguncang bahu Haechan yang bersandar lemas pada rapatan selimut, menyadarkannya dari lelap tidur yang tidak nyaman. “Haechan-ah,”. Jeno tidak salah, soal bagaimana Haechan tampak luar biasa saat tertidur: damai dan menggemaskan. Berbanding terbalik dengan persona pribadi hariannya. “bangun.”

Kedua iris bulatnya menerka dalam kantuk, mengerjap dalam, tampak hilang sesaat sebelum akhirnya berpapasan dengan kegelapan dalam iris Mark. Tanpa sepeser pun kata yang terucap, tanpa sedikit pun lenguh yang keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa adanya gestur yang membuat Mark berjengit ataupun mendecak kesal, Haechan berdiri. Berjalan mendahuluinya dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi dalam kantung celana.

“Ayo.” katanya kemudian dalam serak kantuk, menoleh ke arah yang lebih tua. “Kita bicara sambil berjalan-jalan.”

“Berjalan-jalan?”

Sebuah senyuman. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun itu saja sudah cukup meyakinkan insting Mark untuk ikut berjalan entah ke mana.

* * *

Keduanya melangkah beriringan dalam tempo lambat, tidak ada sedikit pun rasa terburu dalam punggung mereka.

“Kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku mendengarmu merekam ulang bagian yang sama untuk 20 kali. Mau tahu soal fakta yang menyenangkan? Dalam 20 kali uji coba tersebut, suaramu terdengar sama tanpa tidak ada sedikit perubahan!” Haechan berseru geram, menendang batu yang kini terlontar jauh di atas aspal.

Mark hanya mampu terkekeh kecil, memandang yang lebih muda bulat-bulat. Pipinya mengembung lucu, sementara hidungnya merona samar akibat udara dingin yang bersembunyi dan enggan pergi. “Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau pulang saja. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan mengulang bagian itu sebanyak 20 kali jika memang aku belum puas.”

“Astaga, jangan anggap yang barusan itu serius! Padahal pernyataanku itu bermaksud untuk memujimu.”

“Memujiku? Untuk apa?”

“Untuk predikat manusia paling presisten— _bukan_ , manusia berkepala batu dan otak udang.”

Satu jitakkan sadis untuk dahi Haechan, disusul tawa keduanya yang bernaung dalam udara pagi.

Seoul pada pembuka fajar tidak biasanya terasa seindah ini. Mungkin karena masa promosi sudah berakhir, mungkin karena musim semi yang kini hadir, mungkin juga karena Haechan yang menemaninya hari ini—ah, pasti bukan (tolong coret kemungkinan yang terakhir). Bahagia, bercengkrama bersama Haechan selalu membuatnya merasa demikian. Walau hanya sesaat, Mark mampu merasa bahwa terkadang baik-baik saja untuk tidak berlari cepat.

Keduanya melangkah pendek, berjalan kemana pun angin membimbing keduanya, larut dalam suasanya hampa yang menenangkan; _ah, begini rasanya jika aku tidak nekat 7 tahun lalu, ya?_

“Kau pasti sedang mengandai romantis, seperti, ‘Oh, mungkin jika dulu aku tidak audisi, aku tidak akan bertemu sosok se- _cool_ Lee Haechan’ atau semacamnya.” Donghyuck menyentuh dahinya dramatis, memamerkan senyuman licik dan mata yang memicing jahil ke arah Mark. “Wah, gila heran. Lee Haechan itu memang luar biasa, bukan begitu?”

“Astaga Haecha—“

“Donghyuck.”

_Dingin._

Langkah Mark terhenti, namun tidak untuk Donghyuck yang terus berjalan. Kaki panjangnya melambat, meragu pada langkah genap dan berbalik badan kemudian. Sepasang mata yang sembab, senyuman pahit menyambutnya.

“Namaku Lee Donghyuck.” Lanjutnya kemudian, mengulum senyuman kaku.

_Ouch._

Mark merasakan napasnya tertahan gugup. Lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berharap dirinya bisa lari dari situasi ini, namun jarum detik seakan ikut membeku dalam suasana yang mencekam. Ia paham sekarang. Ia pasti sudah salah bicara pada Donghyuck hari ini, dan pemuda di hadapannya kini tampak jauh lebih rapuh dari sayap kupu-kupu.

“Hyuck, aku—“

“Aku tahu ini akan terdengar sangat menjijikan, tapi terima kasih untuk ucapanmu di video hari ini.” Donghyuck menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan, menatap Mark penuh sendu. Jemari yang merapat dalam lipatan celana, meninggalkan kerutan samar. “Terlepas dari fakta entah semua ucapanmu sekadar bualan massa untuk konten publik atau bukan, aku senang sekali kau masih mengingat seorang ‘Donghyuck’.”

Helaan napas kasar memburu dari dalam dada, Mark tidak suka ini.

“Aku—aku senang dunia _menyukai_ ‘Lee Haechan’. Aku senang seluruh member menyayangi ‘Lee Haechan’. Aku juga senang, seorang Mark Lee, bocah emas pemikul masa depan SM, menyukai ‘Lee Haechan’. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali untuk bisa disegani oleh banyak orang. Jangan salah, aku juga suka dengan imaji ‘Haechan’ yang selalu bersinar terang, kau tahu? Tapi rasanya aneh saja karena … aku, ‘Donghyuck’ merasa … hilang arah.

“Tapi hari ini kau memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara pada ‘Lee Haechan’ yang semua orang kenal, entah disengaja atau bukan, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau berbicara padaku, si payah Lee Donghyuck. Kau berbicara pada Lee Donghyuck yang lahir pada 6 Juni 20 tahun silam di kota Seoul. Kau berbicara pada Lee Donghyuck, sosok menjengkelkan yang nyaris membuatmu sendiri menyerah untuk bernyanyi. Kau berbicara pada Lee Donghyuck, yang baru saja semalam nyaris rubuh dan menyerah, dan— _ah_ , aku—”

_Bukan, Hyuck. Bukan begitu maksudku._

“Kau bilang kau akan selalu siap menerimaku kapan pun. Kata-kata itu … lebih dari cukup. Ya, itu saja sudah cukup. Egois dan tidak tahu sekali diriku jika meminta lebih banyak hal darimu. Sejauh ini, sosok ‘Lee Donghyuck’ hanya mampu menambah bebanmu, maka aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf untuk segalanya.”

_Tidak._

“ _Hyung_ , maafkan aku. Terima kasih banyak.”

Sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat. Jemari yang meremas erat seakan takut apa yang tersimpan dalam rengkuhnya lenyap. Suara binatang malam. Deru napas yang bertabrakan. Wajah sepatu yang saling berhadapan. Jarum detik yang kembali mendaki angka. Donghyuck tidak pernah terasa semungil ini dalam memoarnya.

Malam ini, semesta seakan berbaik hati menyisakan halaman pada awal hari hanya untuk mereka berdua.

“Hentikan. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi, Hyuck.” Mark terkejut soal bagaimana suaranya masih terdengar getir walau ia telah menahannya setengah mati. Sial, ia tidak mau terlihat rapuh di hadapan seorang Donghyuck. Kakak macam apa dirinya yang gagal menjaga dan melindungi adiknya?

Tidak ada balasan, itu yang Mark inginkan. Dapat ia rasakan pula wajah yang lebih muda kini menempel pada bahunya. Hangat. “Maaf, _hyung_. Lupakan saja yang barusan.”

“Hah?”

“Lupakan saja, ya?”

“Tapi Hyuck—“

“ _It’s just another episode of my fucking mood swings,_ jadi tolong abaikan saja. Besok juga sudah berlalu.”

“Tidak.” Mark mendekap Donghyuck semakin erat, menahan ronta yang ia terima sebagai balasan. “ _It’s not just a fucking mood swing and I know that_. Untuk semua pernyataan panjangmu barusan, semuanya salah. _For every single word that I told you on that video, I meant it. For real_.”

“Tapi bu—“

“Persetan soal ‘Haechan’ ataupun ‘Donghyuck’. Harusnya aku dan para _hyung_ yang minta maaf karena melupakanmu, melupakan ‘Lee Donghyuck’.”

Diluar dugaan, Donghyuck justru mendorong Mark untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya yang kini bergetar. Tatapnya menghindar, mengandai pada aspal di bawah telapaknya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. “Tidak, _hyung_. Kau salah. Kita semua juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Kita semua lelah. Jika kalian semua baik-baik saja, maka aku juga harus baik-baik saja. Kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.”

.

_“Hari aku merasa sangat senang, hyung!”_

_“Kenapa? Karena makan siang hari ini enak? Karena hari ini kita boleh beristirahat? Atau karena cuaca yang menyenangkan?”_

_“Bukan. Aku senang karena dirimu senang.”_

.

Kenapa Mark baru sadar bahwa Donghyuck menopang beban yang jauh lebih berat darinya? Menjadi 2 sosok yang berbeda di saat yang bersamaan? Di atas segala upaya pengikisan mental dan jati diri, bagaimana mungkin pribadi langsat di hadapannya masih bisa tersenyum?

Mark memandang Donghyuck, kali ini jauh lebih dalam. Jujur ia tidak mengerti. Sosok seperti Lee Donghyuck layak mendapakan seluruh berkat dan kebahagiaan yang ada di bumi, sedikit yang ia tahu bahwa yang lebih muda sudah merasa tersiksa untuk terlalu lama.

“Dan di sana letak kesalahanmu, Hyuck.” Mark menegak ludahnya kasar. “Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Mengapa? Karena seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih.”

Donghyuck tersentak, memandang Mark penuh rasa tidak percaya. “Aku tidak mengerti.” Ucapnya lirih kemudian. “Aku tidak layak mendapat perlakuan semacam ini. ‘Donghyuck’ tidak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini.“

Terlukis seiris kurva.

“ _Aigoo_ , aku tidak akan pernah lupa kalau dirimu ternyata senaif ini. Sangat—“

“Menyedihkan.” Potong Donghyuck cepat. “Aku tahu. Semua orang bilang begitu.”

Maka Mark tersenyum tipis, membalas iris cokelat Donghyuck dengan lembut. “—menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan.”

Sekali lagi, sebuah pelukan. Kini Mark yang memulai.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” terkejut dengan rengkuh yang tiba-tiba membuainya, Donghyuck hanya mampu terkekeh setengah hati selagi berusaha membebaskannya dari jebakan afeksi hangat itu.

“Menjebakmu dalam pelukanku, agar segala sesuatu hal yang buruk bisa menjauhimu. Seluruh asumsi dan perasaan burukmu juga, tidak akan ada yang mampu menembusnya. Pelukanku ini akan menendang mereka semua jauh-jauh hingga ke lubang hitam.”

“Omong kosong macam apa itu?”

“Pelukan spesial ini akan kunamakan Penjagaan Maksimum, suka nama itu?”

Sebuah kikik geli akhirnya kembali mengudara. “Enggak. Nama yang payah _banget_.”

Entah bagaimana, kini keduanya berakhir saling peluk, saling gelitik, berlari liar saling menghindari serangan brutal diantara keduanya. Mungkin memang ini yang mereka butuhkan walau hanya sejenak: Sensasi getaran hangat di sekujur tubuh, mengawang yang meringankan, membuat kepala mereka terasa ringan. Sesi kejar-kejaran-ala-bocah sudah cukup untuk mengusir pergi rasa sedih dan khawatir yang selama ini menghantui Donghyuck, mungkin (dan Mark harap demikian).

“Aku tidak akan pernah segan dengan kelakarmu yang payah, _hyung._ ” Ucap Donghyuck kala berusaha mengatur kembali ritme napas yang kini berantakan.

“Aku juga.” Mark menyeka keringatnya kasar. “Namun aku juga tidak akan pernah segan dengan segala pesonamu, Hyuck. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah gila.”

Yang Mark terima sebuah senyuman tipis. “Aku memang sudah _gila._ ”

Sebuah genggaman yang erat pada lengan Donghyuck yang kini mengayun lemah. “Kalau begitu, berarti aku juga sudah _gila_. Aku mengerti dan aku ada di sini.”

Tiada kata yang terucap, namun setetes air mata mengiringi suara sengguk yang tertahan. Lee Donghyuck membiarkan dirinya menangis untuk hari ini bersama Mark Lee.

“Aku takut. Aku takut jika kalian semua nantinya kecewa.”

“Kau adalah Lee Donghyuck—”

Sekali saja, Mark ingin Donghyuck bercerita.

“—dan kau telah bekerja dengan sangat keras.”

Sekali saja, Mark ingin Donghyuck berhenti berlari, menyadari bahwa kasih akan selalu bersemi dalam namanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalian tidak tahu betapa kerasnya aku menjerit pas Donghyuck masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman di video #To You episode 1
> 
> Sempat terpikir soal dilema Donghyuck dengan nama 'Haechan' yang baru lahir pada 2016. Dua persona yang berbeda, mungkin kian sering tertukar seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi rasanya hangat melihat Markhyuck kini saling melindungi secara dewasa.
> 
> Err kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang puas dengan tulisanku yang ini, mungkin akan aku hapus dan upload ulang nantinya jika sudah selesai 
> 
> Terima kasih kepada para kreator di balik konten #To You :))
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
